


Within the Family

by kenway21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Now a proper fic, silly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenway21/pseuds/kenway21
Summary: AU. Smut. In a world where Voldemort is defeated when Harry is 5, and Draco is his best mate at 7 and Bella doesn't join the Death Eaters, Harry and Draco have a normal childhood, until he and Draco hit puberty and start seeing the women they consider their Aunt's in a new light.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Intro Chapter

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own Harry Potter, or anything remotely related to it and I’m not earning anything from writing this fic, I do it just for fun. HP and related stuff belongs to JK.**

**A/N – This is just a crazy head canon that was in my head that I thought I should put down in words. It is wholly AU, and will mostly be smut, with some plot.**

**Also, I didn’t go to any Literature/Creative writing classes and English is not my native language. Also, this has not been betaed. So, if you happen to see any grammar related issues, just bear with me. I did proof-read this twice and did some cleaning up before posting.**

**Lastly, if the tags offend you or something, don’t read this, but for goodness’ sake don’t waste your time flaming my fic. 2020 has been a real bitch, and we all need a break.**

**Just a one-shot (for now) but I have an idea how to make this into something of a fic. In case I do, I won’t have any update schedule, though. Just to let you know.**

**Please R &R!! Constructive criticism is always welcome!!**

**Defence Professor’s quarters**

The Defence Professor’s office was decorated in pretty much the way one would expect a teachers’ office to be – a couch, a desk, and some bookshelves. In the professors’ private quarters though, it was an entirely different scene. Two figures sat on the bed, one of them almost in a kneeling position, both naked. A groan issued from one of them.

15-year-old Harry Potter groaned as Bellatrix Black skilfully sucked his cock, swirling her tongue around his manhood, applying a suction to it at the same time. She bobbed her head up and down, almost worshipping the cock.

“Holy shit, Bella”, groaned Harry, his sexy Aunt’s mouth wrapped around his tool as she sucked him like a pro, “Bloody hell, that’s it, suck my cock, fuck”, moaned Harry

Bella couldn’t help the smirk on her face as her nephew/lover loudly groaned as she expertly ate his cock, sucking and kissing along its length.

Harry let out another groan as Bella’s wonderful tongue did its job. This time though, he could feel the smirk that was forming on her face as she worked his cock. Not wanting to cum in her face though, he suddenly pulled her face off his cock, and turned her around so that her back was to him and entered her tight, silken pussy in one smooth move, making both of them groan.

“Fuck”, moaned Bella, getting aroused, “That’s it, Harry, fuck!!”.

Bella put both hands on the wall as Harry shagged her pussy, the deep and long strokes of his wonderful cock making her moan loudly, causing a grin to appear on Harry’s face as his honorary aunt fucked herself on his cock.

Harry then broke the silence, wanting to rouse his horny aunt further as her pussy squelched from the fucking it was being subjected to.

“You’re such a slut”, teased Harry as he continued pounding Bella’s pussy. “You’re such a horny aunt, fucking her nephew”, he continued, knowing that dirty talk was a major turn on for Bella.

Bella fired back, “And you’re a horny bastard, shagging your professor. I could feel you ogling me throughout class today – you were staring at my tits during the entire class” Bella had noticed the hungry, lustful look in Harry’s eyes the moment – that need, surely, that he felt to bury his fantastic cock in her pussy. It had turned her on, her nephew staring at her lustfully, even though her teachers’ robes had covered most of her curves (A shame, Harry had repeatedly claimed as it hid his aunt’s delicious curves from his eyes)

“They’re so fucking sexy” replied Harry to Bella’s earlier barb. “So big and perky – you really could pay me to do anything but suckle them all day and I would do it”, causing Bella to giggle between taking long gulps of air as they fucked energetically, a noticeable sheen of sweat on their copulating bodies.

“And besides”, continued Harry, “You’ve been bloody teasing me all week!”, he huffed, causing Bella to giggle mischievously. “It wasn’t enough that the week before I was occupied with Quidditch, what with Angelina being a maniac about practice, but then you don’t fuck me for a week”, Harry ranted.

Bella laughed – “Oh, did someone miss his Aunty Bella’s pussy, hmm? Did Little Harry feel neglected without Mommy to take care of him?”, at which point Harry pulled Bella close, her back to his front, as he started squeezing and kneading at her delicious breasts while he sucked and nipped at her neck, causing her moans to be louder.

Harry grinned at his aunts’ horniness as he continued “First there was that prank with my glasses – I nearly had a heart attack when you walked in ‘naked’ to class, then you sucked my cock in the corridor and left _just_ before I came and then there was all that touching in class when we were practising – you rubbing your nipples on my arm, squeezing my butt when no one was watching – I thought I was going crazy. I had half a mind to bend you over a desk and take you” he panted.

Bella moaned loudly at the filthy image that Harry’s words had brought up in her lust addled mind “Hmm, naughty. You know, I wanted to fuck you right after your match in that uniform of yours, but you were so far away”

Harry groaned at his aunt’s dirty words as he imagined the scene in his head – him, windswept and sweaty from yet another win, his Aunt Bella on her knees, blowing his cock, her pussy, and tits on full display; Bella on her back, her robes bunched up around her middle as he suckled her tits while his cock pounded her pussy.

Harry was now getting close and from Bella’s gasps it seemed she too was getting close to her own release. He pulled his cock from Bella’s pussy, causing her to whine in protest before flipping her on her back and guiding himself in one smooth stroke.

“Enough talk” panted Bella, her lust addled mind staring at her nephew’s fit body, slick with sweat as he fucked her with his cock. “Make me cum, baby, make your Auntie Bella cum!”, she gasped as felt her orgasm approaching. Harry set about to fucking the sexy, randy witch writhing below with renewed vigour – his long, thick manhood fucking his Aunt’s velvety cunt with deep, long strokes, Bella’s hot pussy squelching as it attempted to milk him for his baby batter.

Harry bent down and began to suck and squeeze her breasts, his lips suckling on her erect, upturned nipples. The change in angle provided more stimulation for both, as Harry was now on the very verge. Bella, who was now being assaulted by the dual sensation of her nephews’ cock in her pussy and his groping of her breasts had become a wanton slut, moaning incoherently in heat.

“Merlin, Harry”, she groaned, “Oh goodness, yes, yes, _yes_!!”, she continued, loudly

‘This is it’, thought Harry, feeling his orgasm inevitably approaching after all the strenuous fucking they had been doing and judging by the way Bella’s pussy was gripping him like a vice, she wasn’t far off either. “Oh, fuck”, he moaned out loud. “Bella, shit, I’m gonna – “

“Are you going to cum, baby?? Are you going to cum in your Auntie Bella’s pussy, hmm?? Are you going to fill me up with your seed, you horny boy??”

Bella’s filthy talk was the last straw for Harry, who stiffened and gave a loud shout as he came

“Oh fuck, Bella! Take it! Take my cum you randy witch!”

Bella shrieked as her orgasm hit, her pussy trying to milk Harry’s cock for all it’s worth

“YES, HARRY, YES, YES!!! Fucking fuck me!! Fill me up!! Fill my pussy up, you bastard! Fill your Auntie up!! Give it to me!!

Harry, utterly spent, fell on Bella’s bed beside her, watching the sexy witch take deep breaths as she recovered from their fucking. Finally, Bella turned to face Harry and smiled in satisfaction as she stroked her shagged pussy.

“Mm, baby, that was really good!! I needed a good, nice fuck!!” she purred lustily, a lewd grin on her face as she came down from her sex-induced high.

Harry couldn’t help but snort “You needed that?? I’ve been walking around randy for 2 weeks here, with us always busy”

“Oh, I needed that as much as you, you horny boy, I needed to let off some stress, it’s been a difficult week, babe, without you to provide a helping hand”

“We would’ve fucked earlier if you weren’t trying to tease me so much” muttered Harry, still a bit grouchy about the intentional blue balls his sexy Aunt had left him with during the entire week.

Bella laughed, her breasts jiggling with the movement, causing Harry’s eyes to drop down as he stared, mesmerised at the mounds of delicious female flesh.

“It was too much fun, watching you get so worked up” she smirked, watching her nephew ogling her breasts, a true tit guy if she ever saw one.

“Anyway, it’s getting late, I should get back to my dorm” replied Harry, moving to get up and get dressed.

“Nooo”, moaned Bella, pulling her frequent sex partner back to her bed. “Stay”, she whispered seductively, wanting to wake up with her nephew’s fit body draped over hers.

“It’s the weekend, we can come with an excuse” she suggested

“We’ll have shower sex in the morning, it’s been too long since we did that” she offered, eyes wide with lust at the naughty images in her head.

Harry smirked, it wasn’t often Bella was this randy, but who was he to deny his sexy, naked aunt his company if she so desperately wanted it??

“I’ll hold you to it”, he replied, cuddling his aunt as the incestuous couple fell asleep.

**Potions professor’s quarters**

Over in another part of the castle, a similarly naughty couple were going at it, the sounds of wet flesh slapping again and again being the loudest, broken by loud, throaty moans from the redheaded witch as her paramour fucked her pussy

“Ohhh”, moaned a very horny Lily Evans-Potter as her silken cunt, wet from her juices squelched as it was fucked by a long, hard cock.

“Ohh honey, yes”, she moaned “Oh, yes, harder, harder!! More!! Fuck me!! Fuck my pussy!! Fuck it!! Fuck me like a whore !!

Draco Malfoy smirked at his incestuous Aunt’s horniness, her continued pleading for him to give her a nice, good fucking

“You like that, huh, you hussy?? You like my big hard cock in your pussy?? You like me to fuck you silly, you randy witch??

“Ohh, yes”, moaned Lily lustfully, her lover’s dirty talk turning her on. “Ohh, _fuck_ , yes!!”, she nearly squealed as Draco’s cock hit a sensitive spot in her love tunnel.

Draco squeezed Lily’s ample bosom as he continued hammering into his Aunt, his balls churning as Lily’s pussy attempted to milk his cock for all it’s worth.

Both lovers were more randy than usual, all thanks to not having fucked once and not being able to get off even once in the past 3 days. It was just so that Lily thought it would be amusing to tease Draco during class, getting him even more worked up than usual.

“You know, I saw you staring at my arse today”, gasped Lily, her sexy, sweaty body rising and falling in perfect rhythm as they fucked. “Such a naughty boy, ogling my butt in class”

“It’s such a nice arse”, replied Draco, heaving as he continued to hammer Lily’s pussy, the combination of their juices making a wet, squelching sound

“It’s a perfect arse for shagging”, he continued, leering at Lily, raking his eyes over her sexy body, slick with sweat, her face red from the strenuous fucking, her green eyes wide with lust.

“Besides”, he continued, remembering the way Lily had tortured him in class earlier, “you were groping my arse during that entire class!!”, he exclaimed making Lily laugh breathlessly

“It wasn’t enough that we hadn’t shagged in so long and then you bloody torture me without anyone noticing”, he huffed.

“Oh, my darling, so worked up”, teased Lily. “Do you want me to suck you off, do you want your hot, sexy Aunt to blow your fat cock??”

Draco smirked, Lily’s oral fetish showing itself as they copulated. Lily had a massive oral fetish and Draco could confidently say they done oral a lot more than the actual shagging itself.

“You know”, continued Lily, “I..nghh…wanted to suck your cock in front of the class, wanted you to come in my mouth, over my face with everyone watching”.

Draco groaned out load at the filthy imagery, causing Lily to smirk at her nephew’s state of arousal, her dirty imagination making him hornier as he imagined her, on her knees, sucking him off, her green eyes, blown wide with lust looking at him as he grabbed her long red hair and fucked her face.

“Mm, hot, but that would get us in so much trouble”, he replied

Wanting to change things up a bit, he suddenly pulled out, causing Lily to groan in protest, before flipping her on her front, which elicited a surprised squeak from her before entering her from behind, causing Lily to moan loudly at the change in position, her lovely peach shaped arse on full display for Draco’s greedy eyes.

Draco then bent down and began sucking at her pale, creamy neck, leaving wet marks behind, causing Lily’s moans to become louder at the dual sensations

“Your skin is so beautiful, Lily”, said Draco as he continued to nibble at her neck, “So fucking gorgeous, so beautiful”.

Before Lily could come up with a response, he stopped in his ministrations at her neck.

And then, out of nowhere, she felt Draco slap her bubble butt that he was so fond of, causing her to shriek loudly.

“Yes, that’s it!!” moaned the red headed vixen. “Smack my arse, Draco!! Smack it!! Don’t stop!! Keep spanking me!!

Draco grinned as he complied, his redhead MILF of an Aunt shrieking on every slap of her arse, bringing them both close to orgasm.

The blonde stud kept up the smacks on Lily’s arse till it was red, before flipping her on her back again, her firm breasts on display as she heaved in time with his thrusts.

“I’m close”, he grunted, feeling that tell-tale tightening in his groin. “Oh, fuck, Lily, shit, bloody hell, I’m close”, he panted as he came close to cumming.

“Cum on my tits”, gasped Lily her lust addled mind wanting to lick his baby batter from her breasts.

“Cum on me honey, your Auntie Lily wants to lick your cum off her tits!!”, she exclaimed lustily

Draco groaned loudly as he felt his balls tightening; ‘This is it’ he thought as he quickly pulled out and aimed his cock at Lily’s breasts

“Give it to me baby, give me your cum!!”, exclaimed Lily as she reached and tugged on her lover’s cock, her hands skilfully fondling him towards release while Draco’s fingers expertly manipulated her pussy to orgasm.

“Take it, Lily!!”, groaned Draco as he came with a shout, covering her tits with his sperm as he felt her contracting around his fingers.

Lily screamed as he came on Draco’s fingers, the sheer naughtiness of him cumming on her breasts sending her over the edge.

The incestuous pair collapsed on the bed, taking deep gasps of air as they both recovered from their own orgasms.

“That was fun”, giggled Lily, scooping Draco’s cum with a finger and licking it clean for him to see.

“We should do that again”, she exclaimed

Draco, who watched with wide lustful eyes as his Aunt licked his cum off her body only chuckled in amusement at Lily’s antics. His Aunt was a hot piece of ass and completely insatiable, not surprising, seeing she was a typical redhead in many ways.

“I’ll bugger that arse of yours next time”, he promised her, still fixated by it.

Lily laughed, Draco’s fascination with her arse was never ending, it seemed.

“You’re licking my pussy when we shag next”, she demanded. “It’s been too long since I’ve had that tongue of yours in my cunt” she continued.

Draco chuckled as he pulled Lily in his arms, sleep already overtaking his senses.

“It’s a deal”, he muttered, a lazy, satisfied grin on his face as they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – See the intro chapter**

**A/N – No smut in this chapter (Boo, I know).**

**This chapter sets the background and everything, we get to know the backstory of the more important characters, if I need to add any history at some point later, I’ll do it.**

**I decided to change the birth date of the Black sisters, because their canon birth dates somehow bothered me while trying to imagine the smut scene in my head.**

**Canonically, Bella is born in 1951, but I’m changing that to 1955. Since she’s the oldest of the three, I’m having Andromeda be born in 1957 and Narcissa in 1958. I’ve kept the ages of the other characters as it is in canon**

**Chapter 1**

One could say there are many places where this story could begin, but to keep things simple, let’s start from the time a poor, orphaned boy named Tom Riddle changed his name to the much-feared Lord Voldemort and caused all kinds of hell across Wizarding Britain with his followers. Back then, one could not pass a week before hearing some sort of grim news.

What with the Ministry overrun with spies, sycophants, and cowards, those belonging to the Light side, most of them organised themselves into a group called the Order of the Phoenix under Albus Dumbledore. A great many battles were fought before the snake-faced bastard was finally brought down. The task was made more difficult by the fact that they had to destroy his Horcruxes first before attempting to get him.

When the dust settled, and Lord Snakeface’s body was disposed of, a great many people had died. On the Dark side, the most notable ones being Lucius Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers and the incestuous Carrow twins. Peter Pettigrew would be captured alive, much to the shock and anger of both Remus and Sirius. Some, like Nott Sr. would bribe their way out of punishment and others would either flee or go underground for a long time.

On the Light side, the most notable casualties would be the Prewitt twins and James Potter, leaving behind his wife, Lily and a 5-year-old Harry. Frank Longbottom would spend 2 years in a magical coma, recovering and Sirius Black would do 6 months at St. Mungo’s, before eventually leaving Britain with Remus to try and find a cure for his furry problem.

Of all the people fighting on the Light side, none was more surprising than Bellatrix Black, who had run off just before completing her 6th year at Hogwarts. Most had long assumed that she had married either of the Lestranges and had become a Death Eater, but that was not the case. Bellatrix had discovered early on, when she was 12 that there was a marriage contract between her and the troll Lestrange.

Knowing that the contract would want her to be virgin on her wedding night, Bella had secretly become sexually active in her fourth year, hitting her partners with a little bit of Black family magic to keep her secret safe. Rodolphus however was a right bastard, and Bellatrix had no plans of marrying him and had started planning to live on her own, somewhere far away.

Help came from Sirius, whose Mum was not happy with him for being in Gryffindor and for being friendly with the Potters. Sirius put her in touch with his Uncle Alphard, who lived in the States, and Bellatrix would spend a lot of her time there after running away. She was a powerful witch, a very capable dueller and would spend many years there training and fighting in underground duelling tournaments. It would be years before she would return to England at Sirius’s request, saying that conditions had worsened, and that the Light needed strong fighters to keep fighting.

Bellatrix would return, but only a handful of people (namely Andromeda, Sirius, Dumbledore, and later James, Remus, and Lily) knew her by her real name. For the rest, she was ‘Mary’, a distant relative who had decided to join the fight.

Meeting up with Andromeda was quite an experience for Bella, as her sister had run away with her husband and had limited her ties to the magical world. Even after the war, Andromeda would count her work as a solicitor as the only proper connection she would have to that world in general.

Narcissa, though was different as she had wanted to play the part of a perfect pureblood witch. Inspite of Bella warning her, she had gone ahead with marrying that bastard Lucius, who would rarely pay any attention to her after Draco’s birth and would spend his free time entertaining the whores of Knockturn Alley and going out and having some ‘fun’ with the odd Muggle woman. He would disrespect her, mock her and on certain occasions would hit her. The entire episode would do a big number on Narcissa emotionally, and she would need years to recover from the treatment.

Lily was devastated when she received the news that James had been killed in the final fight. Both her and Alice Longbottom had wanted to be there but had been convinced, or rather forced to do so otherwise by their respective husbands who had simply said that their kids should atleast have one parent alive and healthy, in case things were to go bad.

And boy, things went bad. No one had imagined the number of people that would be killed trying to bring the snake faced bastard down. Now, Sirius was in hospital for treatment, Frank was in a magical coma, and Bellatrix (Lily still had trouble explicitly trusting her) was nursing her own wounds and trying to help her sister recover from the abusive attentions of her husband.

Lily would devote herself totally to raising her sweet little boy, who looked so much like James it hurt her at times. She was a Potions whiz and had spent a lot of time during the war brewing healing and calming potions for use, among others. She would try and handle the massive Potter family estate the best that she could, with some help from Sirius.

A few weeks after Harry’s 6th birthday, Lily would attend a Ministry function to try and get some work-related stuff done. There, she would bump into Narcissa, also on some business of her own, trying to make amends for her husband’s misdeeds. Lily would invite both Narcissa and Draco to her home to discuss work related stuff (as they were coordinating in setting up orphanages and shelter for families affected by the war), while sending both boys away to spend some time with each other. Lily would eventually come to trust Bellatrix with time, and she would be a frequent visitor to her home.

Harry would take Draco to his room, where he would notice the big Puddlemere United poster on the wall.

“You support Puddlemere too??”, asked Draco

“Yeah, I think they have the best overall team, though no one is better at chasing than Ripley at the Tornadoes”, replied Harry, shrugging.

“No way!! I like Ripley too, but my Aunt Bella says he’s a bit of a wuss when he has to go into a dive, which is totally not true!!”.

“Ripley’s not a wuss, though he needs to work on his dives, or else he’ll crash like the last match”, replied Harry, excited at having someone his age to discuss Quidditch with.

“He does, doesn’t he?? Do you the remember the last match when - ”.

And so, the two would become close friends, seeing how they both had little interaction with anyone close to their age.

Harry had hardly met anyone his age barring the kids of the muggles who lived nearby because of the turmoil caused by Voldemort. Getting the chance to befriend someone who was his age and was also magical was something he and Draco had sorely needed, considering the adults responsible for looking after them also had their own emotional struggles to deal with. Harry would remember waking up in the middle of the night, feeling sleepless, and hearing his mother crying as quietly as possible in the living room. He had felt sad for his Mum, as he missed his Dad as well but didn’t know what to do to comfort her. Lily however would notice the circles under her son’s eyes due to lack of sleep and would have him fall asleep with her in her and James’ bedroom until Harry felt better.

Sirius and Remus were regular visitors, and Harry would be happy to be in the company of his Uncles’, especially as they would often help him prank someone and would bring gifts that Lily often disapproved of, chief of those being the children’s version of a broomstick. Sirius had urged Harry to try it inside the house before being stopped by an irate Lily, but not before he managed to smash a vase that his not so nice Aunt Petunia had sent for Christmas.

Meeting Bellatrix and Narcissa was something of an experience for Harry, as they behaved very differently. Narcissa was stern but caring while Bellatrix was more carefree of the two, even suggesting ways he could use to prank her ‘mangy mutt of a cousin’. Harry would come to see them both as honorary Aunts, though he would see Narcissa a lot less, and would hence grow much closer to Bella as a result.

Draco would have a lonelier experience – Lucius had never shown him any parental affection and Narcissa, inspite of the abuse she faced would try hard to keep a cheerful face. Draco wasn’t fooled however – he could always feel the tension in the air when his parents fought, or when his father was in a bad mood. After Lucius’s death, the eerie silence of the Manor would do nothing to comfort him – Malfoy Manor, no matter how grand or majestic, simply lacked the warmth of a proper home.

It was probably for the best that his Aunt Bellatrix would move in temporarily after the war to offer emotional support to the two. Over time, Draco would come to see her as a motherly figure of sorts, as compared to seeing her as an Aunt. Considering that besides his mother and Aunt his only company were the Manor’s house elves, he would quickly become friends with Harry and would regularly visit the Potters’, whose house had a homely feel to it. He would later warm up to Lily, her kind and caring personality making him feel oddly comforted and he would later see her as an honorary Aunt of sorts.

Harry and Draco would have a solid friendship between them by the time they would be 7, and Draco would become familiar with both Sirius and Remus by then, often teaming up with Sirius to prank Bella, which would cause her to call Sirius names along the lines of ‘dirty mutt’, after hexing him for causing her trouble.

Neville would become friends with the duo around their 9th birthdays’, his shyness around strangers something both Harry and Draco would use to prank either Sirius, Remus, or Bellatrix, causing them to start an impromptu prank war amongst themselves.

And before anyone would know, they would be off to Hogwarts, Lily waving tearfully at her son and both Bellatrix and Narcissa trying to stay composed as they waved off the boys for their first year from the station.

Harry and Draco quickly found a compartment in the train, after waving their families goodbye. They were both excited to finally go to Hogwarts, as they had heard many stories about the castle and its various quirks such as disappearing steps in particular staircases, stairs that moved with them and so on. They had settled in and had started discussing Quidditch when they were interrupted.

“I’m sorry, but can I sit here?? Everywhere else is full”, said a red headed boy, who looked like a first year like themselves.

Harry and Draco shrugged, and the newcomer settled in before he spoke,

“I’m Ron. Ron Weasley”, he said introducing himself.

Harry and Draco introduced themselves in return, and Ron jumped when Draco did his introduction.

“Blimey, Harry, don’t me asking, but why are you sitting with _him_??”, he asked, nodding at Draco, causing him to narrow his eyes.

“Why, you got a problem with me, Weasley??”, he shot back, a calculating look on his face.

“It’s just, your dad was a Death Eater!! Don’t tell me you’re comfortable with sitting with someone like that!!”, he exclaimed, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

“I know about Draco’s family, and for the record he is nothing like them!!”, he exclaimed, causing Draco to smirk at the stunned expression on the redhead’s face as his friend defended him.

“His family were Dark wizards, mate!! You can’t be serious?!!”, continued Ron, causing Harry to get irritated at his behaviour.

“You said it yourself mate, they _were_ Dark wizards, they’re not anymore. And Draco is my best mate, has been for a long time, so if you have a problem with that you can just leave”, he finished, looking coolly at Ron, who gaped at him for a second before leaving the compartment.

“Git”, muttered Draco, causing Harry to chuckle.

“We haven’t even reached the castle yet and this has started, unbelievable”, groused Draco

“Oy, cheer up, he’s just one idiot, he might not even be in the same house as us”, replied Harry, trying to change the topic of conversation.

“Yup, no way he’s going to be in Slytherin”, said Draco cheerfully, causing Harry to make a face.

“What??”

“Nothing, just that you’re still trying for the Snake House”, quipped Harry, causing Draco to retort

“Yeah, well Aunt Bella also says Slytherin is best, you’ve spent too much time with Sirius to actually see that”, he finished confidently, causing Harry to snort

“We’ll see about that when the snakes get flattened in both Quidditch and the House Cup”

“Oh yeah, which House are you trying?? Don’t tell me you’re still going for Gryffindor”

“Of course I’m going for Gryffindor, I’m the braver of us two”, replied Harry

“More like reckless, trying to climb that tree last Christmas, just because we lost the ball”

“More like _you_ lost the ball, playing crazily like that”

“No I didn’t”

“Yes, you did”

“Didn’t”

“Did”

“Anyway”, said Draco loudly, fed up with the argument,

“Let’s get back to Quidditch before Weasley interrupted us, shall we?? We were discussing the Harpies, and whether they could win this season”

They talked in a similar vein before being interrupted again, by a brown, bushy haired witch.

“Have you seen a toad?? A boy named Neville’s lost one”, she asked bossily, causing Draco to snort.

“He’s lost Trevor _already_?? Merlin, why couldn’t he get his folks to get him a nice owl or something?? Or even a cat, maybe??”

“He’s probably too shy to do it, you know how he is”, replied Harry, causing the girl to huff.

“Did any of you two see it??”, she demanded, causing Draco to scowl at her.

“We didn’t, but oh, we’ll let you know, missy, fine??”, he snarked, causing her to glare at him, leaving them for the time being.

Harry chuckled as he quipped, “Bossy witch, that one”, causing his friend to snort,

“I hope she’s not in my house, she’ll be breathing down everyone’s necks then”, muttered Draco

They would not be interrupted till reaching the station, where they both would change and disembark from the train and be greeted by Hagrid, who led them to the boats.

The Sorting went exactly as they had thought, Draco ending up in Slytherin, and Harry going to Gryffindor along with the annoying Weasley boy and the bossy girl, Hermione Granger. Draco had smirked at his best friend’s grimace when the duo had ended up in the same house as his.

“You know, you can still be an honorary Slytherin if you want. Being in the same common room as those two will be difficult”, grinned Draco, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

“I’ll manage, thanks, but I think you should keep an eye out, that seedy guy, Nott is in our year and so is Parkinson, and I haven’t heard anything good about both of their families”

“Hmm, guess so. Anyway, see you”

Their classes were the same, being first years though it was only in Defence and Transfiguration that Harry and Draco were in the same class if you didn’t count flying class. Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who Sirius often liked to call her various names such as Minnie, much to her annoyance. Defence was taught by the greasy haired, hook nosed Professor Snape, who for some reason held a strong dislike for Harry and very openly favoured the Slytherins. Snape also bullied Neville, to the extent were it for others’ help he would find it difficult to clear the subject.

The first flying class was rather interesting though, as Nott, being a git like he had been from the start of the year mocked Neville for falling off his broom, only to be challenged by Harry. Nott had stolen a Remembrall that Neville had received as a gift. Harry and Nott took off on their brooms, where the latter tossed the Remembrall into the air, only to be caught by Harry, who had to dive to catch it.

He, however, was spotted by a furious McGonagall, who then took him to see Wood, who was apparently captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team to see if he could fill the spot of Seeker. Harry, who had been worried about detention, was now the youngest seeker of the century.

Draco was in shock when he came to hear of the news, and later complained about not being able to fly his own broom, only for Harry to remind him that he didn’t really have one – he often used Bellatrix’s old broom to fly.

Harry would become good friends with the Weasley twins, and with most of his dorm mates, with the exception of Ron Weasley, who’s anti-Slytherin bias would annoy Harry from time to time.

Draco on the other hand would have to regulate the inner politics of Slytherin, and as such would avoid Nott and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, who resembled trolls more than first years at Hogwarts. He would become good friends with Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis but didn’t attempt to try and befriend Daphne Greengrass due to her stand-offish nature towards most people, save Tracey, who would be seen with her regularly.

Harry would miss the last match of the season due to a dragon bite courtesy of the one Hagrid had decided to illegally raise in his _wooden_ house. It would cost them the season, something Draco would bug him a lot for.

The rest of the year would pass uneventfully as a whole, though Sirius would often suggest prank ideas aimed at Snape to both Harry and Draco. While the greasy bat held a strong dislike for Harry, he also rubbed Draco the wrong way as he often claimed that his teaching style didn’t really do much good for them. Harry however still scored marks that put him in the top bracket, with only Hermione and Daphne ahead of him. Snape, however, would leave at the end of the year, an announcement that was greeted by many cheers at the Leaving Feast.

Harry and Draco would be greeted by Lily, Bellatrix and Narcissa too, Bella pulling Harry into a tight hug, smushing his face against her breasts that had him blushing a little.

They would visit Italy during the summer, as Narcissa had to wrap up a business deal of some sort. Sirius and Remus would accompany Harry and Draco, and the vacation would be an eventful one, especially for an incident when both Harry and Draco peppered the tour guide with questions as to why a certain fresco featured naked men and women having sex. Bellatrix had laughed loudly at the two Marauders when they recounted the tale, and the embarrassment they had felt on part of the hapless tour guide.

Second year would start off normally, with no hiccups. Before the start of the year, Harry would meet the innocent looking Ginny Weasley, who would straight away establish herself as an honorary twin by pranking Sirius when visiting the Potters’ house on Harry’s birthday, by giving Sirius a big, fluffy wolf like tail and having Fred hex him with a fart spell.

Sirius and Remus would make an important announcement – the discovery of the Wolfsbane Potion, which would enable a werewolf to keep their mind on the full Moon. The Potions professor, Slughorn had agreed to brew it on Dumbledore’s request and Remus would be taking up the post of Defence for the coming year.

Draco would get himself a new broom, as he was aiming to make the House team the coming year. It wasn’t as fast as Harry’s Nimbus, but offered greater mobility. Harry teased him greatly about potentially becoming the Seeker and losing out in a straight-out race for the Snitch, which would cause Draco to threaten him, saying he would intentionally sabotage his broom before a match.

Draco would have to settle for Chaser though, as Theo Nott would buy his way into the team and claim the Seeker spot for himself, supplying the entire team with the newest Nimbus brooms. He also offered one to Draco, sneering at him and daring him to accept his ‘charity’, but Draco refused, claiming that he would still lose on his new, faster broom, something that would cause the latter to glare angrily at him.

Harry would outshine Nott in their match, giving Draco ammunition to taunt the latter with after the ending of the match. Around Halloween though strange events would occur – a message claiming that the Heir of Slytherin had returned and would clean the school of those ‘unworthy’ of studying magic, and students ending up petrified. Inspite of the teachers’ efforts, no clues would be found and Nott Sr., who was on the Board of Governors would start calling for Dumbledore to step down.

A few weeks before Christmas though Harry would have to deal with his own problem – he had woken up a few times with a strange stickiness between his thighs. While he had been initially worried about being sick, the fact that nearly all his dormmates and Draco had the same issue comforted him a lot. Still, he would take to washing his pyjama bottoms before turning them in the laundry, something Lily would notice when he returned home for the holiday season.

A very gleeful Sirius and Remus would give Harry and Draco ‘The Talk’, or as Harry would put it, ‘The Most Embarrassing Conversation of Their Lives’, with a very solemn promise to never bring it up again. Sirius and Remus would explain everything, from puberty to changes in one’s body, to wanking and how to pleasure a prospective partner.

Lily would take Harry and Draco to an amusement park to try and take the edge off of their obvious embarrassment, dragging Bellatrix with her to help keep an eye on both boys. Harry, who had begun to notice how girls’ clothes affected their appearance, would notice how Bella’s clothes made her look pretty, in his opinion.

At Hogwarts, more students would be petrified, and Quidditch would be cancelled due to it. Dumbledore would be removed briefly for not being able to stop the attacks, causing a glowing Theo Nott to strut around the Slytherin Common Room, tempting Draco to punch the git.

It would all come to a head when a 4th year Hufflepuff would be caught wandering the corridors after curfew, under the influence of the Imperious Curse. She had been under orders to use an obscure family magic spell on the first person she would meet after sunset, provided they were not purebloods. A spell that according to rumours, was known to the Nott family.

Dumbledore would be reinstated, and Nott Sr. would have to indulge in a lot of damage control. Gryffindor would win the House Cup, narrowly beating Slytherin, who had been in the lead consistently throughout the year and had won it previously, much to Draco’s dismay.

Harry however would spot his Quidditch teammates Alicia and Oliver indulging in oral sex late at night on one occasion. Returning home for the summer, he would try to recall the scene and put himself in Oliver’s place, only to imagine his Aunt Bella sucking him off. He would wake up with a start, but would forget the dream in the morning, only waking up thinking third year would be an interesting year.

Third year would be interesting for both boys, for a variety of reasons though.

**A/N – This chapter was seriously quite difficult, I guess because it’s the first proper non smut chapter I have ever written. Laying the base was important though, and this chapter should fill most of the holes regarding the regarding the backstory and history.**

**I know it seems a bit rushed, but I was honestly speed running this, as I didn't want to spend more than one chapter explaining nearly everything.**

**I hope you saw what I did at the end with Harry _(grin)_. It’s part of the sequence, sowing the ‘seeds’, before we get to our main pairings.**

**Third year will be more detailed and interesting though, the next chapter will cover only that year, and there won't be any big time jumps**

**There will be smut next chapter, but not our ‘regular’ pairings.**

**There's a weird issue with the comments - they appear twice in my inbox and in the comment section itself. I dunno why that is, but I've sent off a mail to the tech guys to look into it.**

**Please R &R!! And keep the comments & kudos rolling!!**


End file.
